AnimationTales
BuzzSawLouieFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales". Cast: * Bob the Tomato - Fear (Inside Out) * Larry the Cucumber - Oh (Home) * Junior Asparagus - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Laura Carrot - Bia (Rio 2) * Archibald Asparagus - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Jimmy Gourd - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Jerry Gourd - James the Red Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Pa Grape - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Mr. Lunt - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Mr. Nezzer - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Scooter - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea - Nico and Pedro (Rio) * Madame Blueberry - Sadness (Inside Out) * Petunia Rhubarb - Disgust (Inside Out) * Goliath - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * The Fib - Kron (Dinosaur) * The Rumor Weed - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) * The Scallions - King Juilen, Maurice and Mort (Madagascar) * Esther - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Percy Pea - Boo Boo Bear * Ma Grape - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Grandpa George - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Dad Asparagus - Surly (The Nut Job) * Mom Asparagus - Andie (The Nut Job) Episodes: # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) # Are You My Neighbor? (1995) # Fear, Skippy, and Oh (1995) # Skippy and the Giant Penguin (1996) # The Meerkat That Saved Christmas (1996) # Very Silly Songs! (1997) # Oh and the Big Wall! (1997) # Oh! and the Dinosaur from Outer Space! (1997) # Madame Sadness (1998) # The End of Silliness? (1998) # Oh and the Rumor Troll (1999) # King Oh and the Ducky (2000) # Judy Hopps... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) # Skippy the Kindly Viking (2001) # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown # Simba Sing-Along Songs and More # The Star of Christmas # The Wonderful World of Autotainment! # The Ballad of Little Oh # An Easter Carol # A Kitten's Tale # Alligator of the Opera # Oh and the Great Pie War # Minnesota Oh and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush # Lord of the Beans # Sheerluck Oh and the Golden Ruler # Oh and the Bad Dog # Oh: Tuba Warrior # Oh and the Big Exit # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's # Fear Sawyer and Huckleberry Oh' Big River Rescue # Charlie and the Amazing Promise # Minnesota Oh and the Search for Noah's Umbrella # Jiminy Cricket: A Story of Joyful Giving # Skippystachio # Sweetpea Disgust # It's a Meaningful Life # 'Twas the Night Before Easter # Bia and the Popstar # The Little Drummer Boy # Oh Good and His Not-So Merry Men # The Penniless Princess # The League of Incredible Animations # The Little House That Stood # MacOh and the Stinky Cheese Battle # Merry Oh and the True Light of Christmas # Animations in Space: The Fennel Frontier # Monbear Night Fever # Beauty and the Bear # Charlie's Ark Feature Films * Simba: A AnimationTales Movie * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A AnimationTales Movie Spin-Offs * 3-2-1 Animations! * Oh: The Cartoon Adventures * AnimationTales on TV * AnimationTales in the House * AnimationTales in the City Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:BuzzSawLouieFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:AnimationTales